Mi héroe
by HatsuneMikuVocaloid01
Summary: (t/n) "Lala" Espósito, una chica ciega que sufrió la muerte de sus padres a la edad de 3 años por causa desconocida, fue a parar a un orfanato. Con ahora 17 años trabaja para Tomasa y Leandra, las odiosas dueñas del orfanato, con el fin de poder mantener el lugar y, aún más importante, los niños, lo que aún no sabe, es que su vida está por tomar un giro inesperado.


Estabas apoyada en el marco de la ventana de tu pieza mientras soltabas un audible suspiro y llevabas una de tus manos a un libro de letras con relieve mientras seguías con la mirada en la nada -... "y vivieron felices para siempre"- dijiste sin mover los ojos del lugar.

De la puerta se asomó una joven castaña dueña de unos hermosos ojos cafés, pero también la ausencia del oído.

Se acercó a vos y toco tu hombro, volteaste lentamente y estiraste una mano al rostro de la castaña, la pasaste un par de veces por este y luego volviste a voltear.

"¿Sucede algo Beatriz?" Dijiste con señas.

\- El desayuno está listo Lala- dijo ella.

"Okey, ya voy" le respondiste nuevamente por medio de señas. Te levantaste y tomaste un bastón blanco que estaba apoyado junto a ti, después tomaste el brazo de tu mejor amiga para poder bajar mejor por las escaleras. Cuando llegaste abajo, Bea te ayudó a sentarte en los largos bancos de madera no muy estables y luego se sentó junto a ti. Te acercaste un poco a tu plato y olfateaste apenas la comida para luego hacer una mueca de asco.

\- ¿Sopa extra aguada de nuevo?- preguntaste a la nada en realidad.

\- Ya lo sabés _, Tomasa y Leandra no nos darán otra cosa, es lo más horrible que hay, pero también lo más barato- te contestó Ethan, un joven de 15 años que perdió un brazo en un accidente, razón por la cual fue a parar ahí.

\- Lo sé Ethan, lo sé, pero todavía no las entiendo, digo, ¿qué les hemos hecho nosotros?-

Después de eso entraron las susodichas por la entrada al comedor, Tomasa era una anciana gorda y bajita, siempre de expresión dura y seria, Leandra era alta y parecía un tallarín mojado, también de expresión severa, eran unas sucias víboras arrastradas, no las podías ver, pero los demás te decían como eran físicamente, además, solo estabas ciega, Megan, una de tus compañeras de cuarto, se había escapado un día y llegó tarde, le dieron 6 azotes con el látigo en su espalda por lo que habías escuchado, pero eso no era lo peor según ella, lo peor era cuando te agarraban con los palos y maderos que tenían colgados en la pared.

\- Terminen rápido su comida gusanos, tienen un día lleno de quehaceres- les dijo Leandra. Frunciste el ceño y luego escuchaste como se iba taconeando.

\- ¿Qué dijeron?- te preguntó Beatriz.

"Nos harán trabajar de sol a sol nuevamente" contestaste con señas.

\- Me encantaría poder irme de este infierno- comentó Carlos, un joven manco de 17 años y 10 meses, para ser precisa.

\- Tranquilizate Carlos, a vos te faltan un par de meses para irte- contestaste riendo a la nada en realidad.

\- Tampoco te falta mucho _, solo 11 meses- dijo él.

\- Sí, 11 malditos meses en este infierno- dijiste cambiando tu cara a una mueca.

\- Alegrate, a mí me faltan 5 años- respondió Liz, una niña de 13 años que sufría de cáncer. Alguien te tomó de los cabellos y te tiró al suelo.

\- Levantate ciega de mierda, tenes que ir a trabajar- dijo Tomasa. Te levantaste sin decir palabra y tomaste tu bastón para luego salir por la puerta principal. Diste un silbido agudo y un perro Golden Retriever blanco apareció, le colocaste a tacto su arnés y comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad, quedaba a 1 kilómetro del hogar, pero era la única manera de llegar.

\- Andando Rayo, nos queda un largo camino por delante- el perro te miró mientras gimoteaba pero no se detuvo en ningún momento -No te preocupes Rayo querido, esto pronto cambiará, lo presiento- agregaste sonriendo.

La verdad que el pueblo ese era deprimente, pobre, sin vida, seco, pero bueno, no podías juzgarlo ni a nadie, después de todo no lo veías, todos te conocían en ese lugar, no por ser hija de algún famoso, solo que eras una de las pocas ciegas, por consecuencia ojos celestes, y por eso te conocían, resumiendo, eras de las pocas personas con ojos celestes del lugar.

\- Lala, ¿adónde vas?- te preguntó el dueño de la carnicería que daba al entrar al pueblo.

\- Buenos días señor Ayala, vengo bajando del orfanato-

\- ¿Tomasa te mandó a trabajar de nuevo verdad Lala?- te preguntó apenado, Lala era un apodo común que todos te decían.

\- Y Leandra, no te olvides de Leandra- le contestaste sonriendo- Bien, a lo que vine che, que si no me agarra la noche, ¿hay más trabajo?-

\- Pues… a la señora de la verdulería en la esquina necesita ayuda para cargar unas cajas-

\- Muchas gracias señor Ayala, nos vemos luego- te despediste mientras seguías caminando hasta la esquina- Bien, espero que hoy me vaya mejor y que Roberta y Leandra no me pateen el trasero de nuevo-

* * *

 _ **Hola gente! ¿Cómo van? Yo con los pies XD, un chiste para arrancar con la historia, na mentira jaja.**_

 _ **Está la voy a poner en todos mis fics, en la nota final, he notado que muchas personas me han añadido a autores favoritos, y son mucha, enserio no creí llegar a tantas, yo pensé que como mínimo serían, no sé, siete u ocho personas, pero no, esta familia siguió creciendo cada vez más y más y más, hasta llegar a lo que es ahora, enserio los quiero muchísimo, GRACIAS a todos esos que me agregaron a favoritos, y los que no, ¿Qué esperan para hacerlo? Es totalmente gratis, y cómo ya somos tantos y he decidido que NO ME VOLVERÉ A CAMBIAR EL NOMBRE, pensaba en ponerle un nombre a esta familia que todos hemos hecho, así que, ¡Acepto sugerencias! Déjenlas en los comentarios, pueden ser más de una, yo elegiré una de esas y así firmaré en mis fics, al final, osea que en vez de poner "Beshitos" voy a poner "Beshitos (Nombre de mis seguidores)" ¿Se entendió? Espero que colaboren, aunque no es obligación.**_

 _ **Catorceavo fic!, Aún no lo creo, es… wow, en fin a lo que tengo que ir, estoy indecisa en cuanto al fic. Porque originalmente iba a ser de ROTG, por lo que lo voy a catalogar en esa categoría como se habrán dado cuenta, pero mi duda es si hacerlo con Jack Frost o con un youtuber argentino que conocí hace no mucho, el nombre de su canal de youtube es Alejo Igoa, pero por si acaso, es el que está en mi foto de perfil, es muy lindo, a mi parecer.**_

 _ **Por favor, por todo lo que más quieran en el mundo mundial responden, si no tengo una respuesta, aunque sea uno, haré el fic. Con Alejo, así que respondan, porfiiiiisssssssss.**_

 _ **P.D: En el próximo capítulo explicaré más cosas, como el lugar, el país, la cantidad de niños en el orfanato, etc., etc.**_

 _ **Beshitos.**_

 _ **HatsuneMiku.**_


End file.
